Kaze no stigma season 2 FANMADE!
by PrettylittleGleek0406
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! I just wanted to continue kaze no stigma I really suck at summaries so read if you want to find out P.S. this is my first story so please take it easy ok
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my first fan fic so please have mercy!**

**I love Kaze no Stigma and KAZUMA X AYANO**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Kaze no stigma if I did then it would have more Kazuma x Ayano! xD**

**Please Enjoy and review :D**

Kaze no Stigma Season 2 FANMADE!

Kazuma's POV

I opened my eyes to see sun blinding my eyes "ughh it's morning again..." I said to myself I got up and went to the shower after I dried myself and got dressed my cellphone rang I grabbed it And saw there was a message

Kazuma,

Come here

We're gonna

Have a guest

Today

-Jugo

"Well I guess I just made my plans for today" I said to myself

-AT THE KANNAGI MANSION-

I went to the meeting room to see Jugo, old man, Ayano, Ren, and 2 guys I've never seen before they looked like father and son. I sat myself next to Ayano and said "Good morning Ayano" "Good morning Kazuma" She replied. "Can I get everyone's attention?" Jugo said "This is Hideo Kannagi my cousin..." _he had black spiky hair and had green eyes _I thought "And his son Tetsuya" _his son also had spiky hair only it was brown and his eyes were blue_ "They're here to help us defeat this powerful youma that's been rampaging through the city."Jugo explained "Nice to meet the famous Kazuma Yagami and Ayano Kannagi" Tetsuya said while offering his hand to me I grabbed his hand and shaked it he smiled brightly "Now let's go guys!" I said.

-AT THE CITY-

We arrived in the city to find a youma right in front of us I released my wind Ayano Summoned Enraiha Ren, Tetsuya and Hideo all summoned their flame "On the count of 3 1...2...3...CHARGE!" I screamed we hit the youma with all our might and in a matter of seconds it disappeared into thin air "Well that was easy" Ayano said with pride "That's because we all helped you idiot! It's not like you did it on your own." I said "Hmph!" Ayano pouted. _She's cute when she pouts "_You shouldn't pout you know you might get uglier than you already are" I said "KAZUMA!" Ayano said with pure anger "Uh-oh time to run" I said while she summoned Enraiha We ran all through the city.

Tetsuya's POV

"Are they always like this?" I asked Ren "Yeah pretty much" Ren said then we both chuckled as Ayano chasses Kazuma "But you know even though they're like that they still care for each other" Ren said "Yeah I can see it when they look at each other." I said


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 YIPEE!

Kazuma's POV

-KANNAGI MANSION—

After we fought the youma in the city we returned at the mansion to have dinner we all ate at the meeting room along with Tetsuya, Hideo, Ayano, Ren, Jugo and Genma after he finished eating Tetsuya walked up to me and said "Hey" "Yo" I replied "Why don't we practice our abilities at the training ground?" Tetsuya suggested a small smirk formed on my face "Sure" he also let out a smirk of his own "Father Kazuma and I will test our abilities at the training ground for awhile" Tetsuya said to his father "Sure, just don't break anything" his father replied "We're not making any promises" Tetsuya and I said in union we both looked at each other and chuckled "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I said "Yeah" Tetsuya replied with a slight chuckle.

-AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS—

"I should warn you I'm not easily beaten" I warned him "I'll be careful not to let my guard down" Tetsuya said in reply "LET'S DO THIS" I summoned the wind spirits while he summoned the fire spirits I was the one to attack first I threw a wind sickle at him he dodged it easily and counter-attacked with a fire ball which I extinguished easily we stopped for a moment and I said "We should kick it up a notch" I used my contractor abilities my eyes turned blue and he summoned a different flame it was blue and his eyes turned Red we both charged our energy until we had our ultimate weapon we attacked at the same time then we both flew to the wall after that we laughed that after that attack we had no energy left then we stood up and shook hands while grinning like idiots "Maybe I underestimated you" I said "Same here at least I got to fight the contractor" he said as he smiled, we made our way to the door and went back to the meeting room everybody was still there probably waiting for us.

-MEETING ROOM—

Ayano's POV

_When Kazuma at Tetsuya entered the room Kazuma seems happy than usual_ "So how did it go?" I asked he chuckled "It was great we had a draw but we trashed the training" he said while grinning like an idiot I chuckled myself and said "You know I could get used to you smiling" "Yeah me too" he replied _he's cute when he smiles_ "Huh what are you staring at?" he said "Uhh Nothing!" I stammered while blushing madly "Really?" he said while leaning closer to me "Y-Yeah!" I said in reply "Then you won't mind when I do this" he leaned closer until he was inches from my face speaking of my face it was redder than my hair he placed a peck on my cheek and pulled away while laughing his head out "KAZUMA!" I materialized enraiha and swung it at Kazuma but before I could hit him Ren stopped us "Nii-sama, Nee-sama stop it Uncle Hideo and Tetsuya are looking at you weirdly" Ren said while pointing at Tetsuya and Hideo "Hmph!" I went back to my seat "It was his fault!" I said while pointing at Kazuma and whining like a baby "What like you didn't enjoy it" he winked at me I stuck my tongue out and turned my head so that he won't notice my blush Ren let out a deep sigh.

**How do you guys like the second chapter if you didn't please don't kill me okay promise next time there's more Kazuma and Ayano fluff so KEEP ON REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Again I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**ellacharming: Tnx for the review and advice :D I'll try to write longer chapters xD**

Kazuma's POV

-KANNAGI MANSION—

I decided to sleep here for the night one of the maids led me to the guest room I opened the door and looked around "It's seems decent" I said, I grabbed a towel from the closet and made my way to the bath "Finally a time to relax" I said while walking to the tub I stayed there for about 10 minutes then I dried myself and wrapped a towel on my waist I walked out of the bath then I heard a knock on my door I opened it to see Ayano in her pajamas "Oh My God you're in a towel" She said while she looked away blushing madly I chuckled then asked "Why are you here anyway? Are you going to sleep with me?" "W-what NO WAY!" she said while turning to glare at me "Then why are you here?" I asked again "I just came here to bring you some blankets since there's none here in the guest room" she said while looking at her foot rather than me I looked around and noticed that there really are no blankets here "Thank you very much and goodnight" I said politely "Yeah S-sure whatever goodnight too" she stammered then she ran to her bedroom I closed the door and laughed "I should have added I love you to what I said nah she'd not believe me anyway" I shrugged and went to the closet to find something to wear I wore a blue shirt and a black short I lied down the bed and let sleep take over me.

-THE NEXT MORNING—

Ayano's POV

I woke up the next morning and went to my closet to find a uniform to wear it was a Sunday so I have no School I smiled to myself as I thought about not going to school after I changed I went to the meeting room to have breakfast "Good morning everyone!" Everybody greeted me with a heart-warming smile I sat myself between Ren and Kazuma we all ate our breakfast and then Tetsuya made his way to our place then went to talk to Kazuma I smiled as I watched them talk and laugh _I think meeting Tetsuya made a good effect on Kazuma_ "Hey I got an idea let's ask Uncle Jugo if we could go to a mall or something Ya know just spending time with each other" Tetsuya suggested "Sure!" Jugo replied all of a sudden he must've heard Kazuma and Tetsuya "Great come on Ren and Ayano!" Tetsuya said while standing up.

-AT THE MALL—

Tetsuya's POV

"Hmm... What do you guys want to do?" I asked them "Well let's see let's go see a movie then shop for anything we like then have dinner at Friday's!" Ayano suggested "That sounds like fun!" Ren said Kazuma just nodded and smiled

-AT THE CINEMA COMPLEX—

"What movie do you guys want to see?" Ayano asked us "What about Letters to Juliet?" Ayano suggested "Sure" Ren answered me and Kazuma just rolled our eyes and nodded.

-AFTER THE MOVIE—

"That was great!" Ayano almost screamed "Yeah" Ren agreed "I guess it was okay." Kazuma said "I agree with Kazuma" I added we high-fived while chuckling "Let's go guys we have to shop!" Ayano ordered "Ugh I HATE shopping" Kazuma said "Yeah me too maybe Ren could accompany you while Kazuma and I go to the arcade and play while you guys shop, cool?" I said "Okay" Ayano agreed then she walked away while dragging Ren with her "HELP!" Ren mouthed "NO WAY!" we mouthed back. We chuckled at Ren's Bad luck "Well then let's go to the arcade" Kazuma said "Yeah" I replied.

-AT FRIDAY'S-

"Did you guys enjoy shopping?" I asked Ayano and Ren as we made our way to a four –seat table "Yeah I enjoyed it very much" Ayano said with a grin "What about you Ren?" Kazuma asked his little bro "Umm... I also enjoyed it" Ren replied while laughing nervously "Waiter!" I called the waiter turned his head and made his way to our table "May I take your order?, sir" he asked me "Yeah I'll get a-" I was cut off by a big boom in the mall "WHAT WAS THAT?" Kazuma screamed.

**Ohhh! A cliffie! **** What was that boom? Well you'll find out in the next chappie for now just keep on reviewing! :D**

**-KAZUMAXAYANO4EVER-**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! xD**

**I don't own Kaze no Stigma :(**

**wildkatz: yah it was sooooo sad when they stopped the series :(**

**Well hope you enjoy the chapter**

-AT THE MALL-

Kazuma's POV

We rushed to the place where the explosion had taken place when we reached it we saw a Giant Youma Holding a woman in its hands, it saw us then threw a big rock at us we jumped into different directions to avoid it "Damn you we we're about to order our dinner and eat!" I said "Yeah you just ruined a perfect evening" Tetsuya added "Well I think it's time for payback" Ayano said "Yeah!" Ren agreed "Right let's go!" I said as we charged for the youma I summoned the wind spirits Ayano Materialized Enraiha Tetsuya Let out his blue flame Ren let out his own flame then we charged for the youma we attacked it, it was hurt though it was still able to stand up he threw the girl he held aside Tetsuya charged for the girl just before she hit the wall and caught her "Phew that was close" Tetsuya said as he panted for breath he gently let the girl down the charged for the youma to join us in fighting "Ok it's time for the big guns!" I said as I summoned my contract "Let's give it everything we got!" I said "Yeah!" they all agreed we put all our power into this attack once we hit the youma it screamed in pain before dispersing into thin air "YEAH!" we all shouted loudly Tetsuya and I high-fived and Ayano and Ren smiled and jumped hysterically "Uhh guys not to ruin the celebration but don't we have to help that girl there?" Tetsuya said "OH YEAH WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT" we said while rushing to the girl when Ayano saw the girl's face her eyes widened "Ayano what's wrong?" Ren asked the tone of concern heard from his voice "T-t-that's Yukiko from my school!" She trembled as she said those words we were disturbed when Yukiko started to stir "Ugh What happened? Why am I covered in wounds? Where am I?" Tetsuya put his index finger on her mouth "You ask too many questions" he joked while smiling at her "Yukiko, are you alright?" Ayano asked "Ayano! Why are you here with these guys?" she said as she pointed her finger at us "And it's not polite to point" I nagged her just like Tetsuya did moments ago Tetsuya and I chuckled loudly "Sadly there my relatives..." Ayano replied "HEY!" Ren, Tetsuya and I said while sticking our tongue out at her now it was her turn to chuckle "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you guys to each other This is Kazuma Yagami and Tetsuya Kannagi two of my annoying cousins..." Ayano said while pointing at us "Well what can we say it's our job to keep this little princess annoyed" I said while Tetsuya laughed Ayano pouted but continued "And this is my cute little cousin and also the annoying Kazuma's lil bro Ren Kannagi" she said while pinching Ren's cheek "Ouch Ayano that hurts!" then he turned and faced us and mouthed HELP NO WAY! We mouthed back he sighed in defeat "Hi! Nice to meet you all" Yukiko said as she smiled at us "Ahm not to ruin the moment but don't you guys think we should report this to the Head and let him ask Yukiko a few questions?" Tetsuya suggested "Yeah that's a good idea" I agreed "Okay guys let's go home" Ayano said Tetsuya said that he would be driving his car with Yukiko while I carry Ren and Ayano with the wind.

-KANNAGI MANSION-

"Whoa this is your house?" Yukiko asked with awe "Yeah" Ayano said then we went to the meeting "How was your day at the mall?" Jugo asked us "It went great until dinner when our dinner turned into a youma battle" Ayano said with frustration "Oh MY! I am relieved to see you guys ok, and who might this be?" Jugo asked while looking at Yukiko "This is Yukiko Yuki, She's from my school she was attacked by the Youma and nearly hit a concrete wall if Tetsuya hadn't caught her" Ayano explained to her father "Pleased to meet you sir." Yukiko said then bowed "Don't be so formal you're a friend of my daughter then you are a family friend" Jugo said while smiling "Well then do you have a place to stay for tonight? Why don't you stay here just tonight" Ayano suggested "Oh no I couldn't!" Yukiko said "I insist" Ayano persisted "Well... ok then" Yukiko gave up "You can stay at Ayano's room for tonight" Jugo said "Thank you sir" Yukiko said "Head? I would also like to stay for the night" I said "Sure you could share the guest room with Tetsuya besides his father went out tonight" Jugo said "Thanks a lot!" I thanked him.

-Ayano's room-

Ayano's POV

"Wow your room's so big!" Yukiko said in awe "Hehe Thanks" I said while smiling "Get a change of clothes in my closet then you go first in the bath" I instructed her "Ok thanks again for letting me stay" Yukiko said "No problem" I replied

She was fast in washing up she walked outside while wearing a pink pajama "OMG! You look so cute!" I said as I hugged her she just smiled

-Guest room-

Tetsuya's POV

We walked inside then I said to Kazuma "Do you mind if I take the couch?" "Nope not at all" Kazuma said "Are you going to wash up?" I asked "Nope you go" Kazuma said while throwing himself at the bed "Ok" I replied I walked into the bath and stayed there for about 10 minutes then I dried myself and changed my clothes I walked out to see a sleeping Kazuma on the bed and he was snoring really loudly "I'm sure I won't get any sleep like this" I said as I chuckled to myself I went outside to take a walk I went to the pond and sat on the ground then I sensed someone behind the tree "WHO'S THERE?" I asked as I summoned my flame.

**Yipee another cliffie haha :))**

**Hope you guys like this chappie and pls Review thnx a lot! :DD**


End file.
